Brotherly Love
by engorgedwithblood
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb become bored one night, they decide to experiment with other activities. Rated M for - smut, sex scenes, incest.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas lay draped across his bed, staring at the ceiling. Their bedroom was sweltering in the summer heat, and neither of them felt like doing anything. Phineas propped himself up and looked over at Ferb.

"Man, Ferb. When was the last time we were actually..bored? Like, we've exhausted all our usual ideas."

"Well.." Ferb said after a pause, "we could always try something new."

"What were you thinking of?" Phineas said with a smile playing on his lips.

Just then Candace burst into their room, startling them both.

"MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE… are..doing nothing?" she said, confused. "Um, never mind," She said sassily, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Phineas and Ferb were left in silence once again.

"Where were we?" Ferb asked, getting up and locking the door.

"You were just about to tell me your idea," Phineas said with a wink.

Ferb's cheeks began to flush with color and he slowly walked over to where Phineas was laying, propped up by his arms. He sat down on the bed next to Phineas and whispered in his ear, "We're gonna do it all".

Hearing this, Phineas began to feel a new sensation. It started as butterflies in his stomach, then traveled lower and lower.

"Tell me more," Phineas breathed, beginning to feel warm all over.

Ferb grabbed Phineas's hand and ran it up his own chest.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?" he whispered. Phineas nodded nervously, and an excited sensation washed over him.

"Good," Ferb whispered, still clutching Phineas's hand. He slowly slid it down until both their hands were resting over Ferb's crotch. Phineas's breathing quickened, and he sucked in his breath when he felt something hard beneath Ferb's pants. Ferb released Phineas's hand and crawled on top of him, slowly pinning him to the bed, almost dangerously slow, Phineas thought. He loved the helpless feeling that came over him as he lay pressed against the bed. Ferb slowly reached under Phineas's shirt and ran his fingers over Phineas's bare chest. Phineas tried to suppress a moan, but it escaped his throat, making Ferb even harder. Ferb began to move a little faster and ripped off Phineas's shirt soon followed by his own.

"Fuck," Phineas whispered, as his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. Ferb began to grind against him, giving Phineas an erection. Spontaneously, Phineas broke his hands free and began to unfasten Ferb's belt. Biting his lip in excitement, Ferb grumbled,"That's it little brother."

Soon they were both down to just their boxers, and they stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Ferb pinned Phineas down against the bed, hard. He began to tug down his step brother's boxers.

"Is this ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, one hundred percent yes," Phineas replied, gripping the bed sheets through clenched fingers. Ferb grinned and continued. He threw Phineas's boxers across the room and wrapped his hand around Phineas's surprisingly large cock. Phineas lets out a loud moan, Ferb placed his free hand over Phineas's mouth to be sure Candace can't hear them. Ferb starts to slowly move his hand up and down Phineas's bare penis , picking up speed by the second. Phineas writhed under Ferb in pleasure, and his penis was about to erupt when they heard a sudden knocking on the door.

"PHINEAS! FERB! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB LOCKED THEIR DOOR!" Candace screamed from behind the door.

"We'll finish this soon," Ferb whispered into Phineas's beck as he pulled on his pants. Phineas lay on the bed there panting while he watched his step brother shimmey back into his clothes. His cock was still throbbing, and he longed for one more touch from his brother.

"Are you coming?" Ferb asked, winking at Phineas as he slid out the door and down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb slowly stirred his soup around in its bowl and stared blankly at the table. He couldn't get the image of Phineas's penis out of his mind. He looked up across the table at Phineas and gave him a look that said, You know what comes tonight. Phineas tried to hide his grin by stuffing his mouth full of soup, but it backfired and he ended up spewing tomato soup across the table.

"PHINEAS!" Candace screamed with a sour look on her face. She swiped drops of soup from her face and quickly removed herself from the table. "I'M TAKING A SHOWER," a muffled voice trailed after her as she stomped down the hall. The four who were left at the table heard the bathroom door slam shut, and all stared at each other in silence. Suddenly, Phineas burst out laughing, and sent the rest of his family into hysterics.

"Well boys, your father and I have a PTA meeting at your school tonight and we have to leave," their mother said giving each of them a peck on the head, "We'll be back in a couple hours. Please be nice to your sister." As soon as their parents left, Ferb dropped his spoon and looked over the table to find Phineas biting his lip.

"Where's Perry?" Ferb asked.

"Nowhere to be seen." Phineas replied.

"Good," Ferb walked over and leaned down close to Phineas's ear, he whispered, "First one to clean up their dishes gets to choose who they want to go first." Phineas raced for the kitchen, nearly dropping the glass bowl. Ferb slowly walked behind him, watching Phineas's excitement alone makes him a little hard.

When Ferb got to the bedroom Phineas has a sly grin plastered across his face.

"Your turn big brother," Phineas teased as Ferb locked the door behind them. He kept his eyes on Phineas as Phineas slid his hand up underneath Ferb's pants, hinting at what was to come. His free hand forced Ferb's shirt off of his body, flinging it across the room.

"Bend over." Phineas demanded. He wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Ferb obeyed, and the harsh tone of Phineas's voice made his penis jolt with electricity.

"Farther." Phineas teased, forcing Ferb over until he cried out for mercy. Phineas raced to unzip his pants and slide them down, dropping yet another piece of clothing on the floor. He gripped his rock-hard penis in one hand and began to massage it with his hands. He soon began to press it ever so slightly into Ferb's anus, inch by inch, in and out.

"Oh fuck that's good," Ferb moaned every time Phineas stuck it in, and every time he pulled it out Ferb begged for more. Finally Phineas couldn't suppress his urges any longer, and he thrust his entire, six inch penis into Ferb's stretched out ass. Ferb had to bite his hand to keep from grunting too loudly in satisfaction. Phineas then exploded inside of Ferb, his sticky semen dripping out everywhere, and onto the floor.

"Now clean up my mess like a good boy," Phineas demanded, bringing his face close to Ferb's. Obediently, Ferb knelt on the floor and began to lick up the cum that was dripping down the inside of Phineas's leg. Stroke by stroke, until it was all gone.


	3. Chapter 3

After licking all the semen that was streaming down Phineas's leg, Ferb turned around to expose a dick that was larger than Phineas thought possible. Phineas began to moan, knowing what was about to come, but Ferb clapped a hand over his mouth, ripping Phineas's shirt with the other. Twirling a pair of handcuffs around his index finger, Ferb smirked, and Phineas became more erect seeing his brother's pleasure. Leisurely, Ferb handcuffed Phineas to the bedpost behind him, so he was stretched out like a ragdoll, limp and ready to be played with.

All Phineas could focus on was the way Ferb's penis quickly pulsed, as if it could wait to get inside him.  
"Now, my little toy, let's get started," Ferb requested, as he climbed onto the bed. He slowly spread Phineas's legs until they were wide enough to show everything. Ferb grinned, seeing his brother's desperation to be touched. "We're gonna take it real slow, little brother," Ferb whispered, spreading Phineas an inch further until he winced. Ferb then grabbed his own cock and began rubbing it, up and down, harder and harder. His face slowly transformed into one of extreme pleasure, and Phineas writhed under the handcuffs, desperate for his brother to relieve him. Phineas's penis was harder than ever, and it stood straight up, just the way Ferb liked it. Finally, with a loud moan, Ferb came all over Phineas's chest and legs. Phineas whimpered, unable to take the pressure that Ferb was building. At last, Ferb reached down and took Phineas's penis in his hand, ever so slightly squeezing it.

"Oh fuck," Phineas grunted, "More, MORE Ferb," he pleaded, thrusting himself toward his brother. The handcuffs rattled against the bed, and Phineas moaned with desire.

"Be patient brother," Ferb whispered with a wicked grin. He slowly caressed Phineas's rock hard dick, his mouth watering, he licked the shaft of his brother's penis. He began to run his hand up and down Phineas's cock, slowly picking up speed.

"More, more!" Phineas moaned. Ferb knew just what to do, his face crept closer to Phineas's throbbing penis. Ferb licked just the tip, Phineas shivered with excitement. Ferb slowly wrapped his mouth around his brother's dick and slid it all the way in his into his mouth. He jolted his mouth up and down, his tongue playing with the tip of Phineas's cock. Phineas struggled to hold in moans, semen exploded from is penis. Ferb pulled away, cum spilling out of his mouth, he smiled at his brother, Ferb leaned back down and started going even harder. The taste of his brother's semen swimming around in his mouth.


End file.
